What's on the Line
by Obsessed Alois
Summary: John is president and is getting sexually frustrated. It's better than it sounds. Dave/John established.


Your name is Dave Strider and you are currently a body guard, advisor, and secret lover to the most important man in the world. You are standing next to his chair in the conference room with your hands crossed against your lap. Your legs are spread just so and your red eyes are scanning the crowd of diplomats and reporters making sure absolutely nothing is askew and that the President is safe from any harm.

He is currently signing a treaty among the Republic of Space Trolls (RST) the newest country on planet earth. The currently are mapped where Africa used to be. Their leader, one Karkat Vantas (Who would've guessed?) is currently sitting next to the love of your life waiting for the President to finish signing the treaty. You could see John's determination to make RST one of the United States' greatest ally.

The pen hit the maple-wood table with a thud and the crowd burst into a roar of applause and a wave of flashes from camera's erupted. John and Karkat both stood up, flashing smiles and shaking hands for the cameras. That was your cue. You and Karkat's body guard (one Gamzee Makara) begin directing the flow of people outside of the conference room. You and the Troll practically had to force them out. You eventually manage to get them all out other than you four.

Both you and John give a sigh of relief but yours was much quieter while his was exasperated. It was silent for a moment as John loosened his tie.

"Well, Mr. Vantas it's good to have you as an ally." John laughed tiredly. It was only eight a.m.

"Shut up, John. After the game, what did you expect we'd do? You are the only humans our country has close ties to." Karkat replied causing John to laugh a bit more enthusiastically. "Gog, even as a world leader you're an idiot!"

John just laughed more "When does your flight leave? Maybe we can grab a beer before you go." He offered.

"We'll see. Let's go Gamzee. I need to alert Nepeta, so she can type up a news report." Soon, they were gone and you were left alone with John.

"Good work, Mr. President." You say shutting the door behind Karkat and Sollux as they left.

"Dave, we've gone over this. You can call me John."

"But, Mr. Presi-"

"John"

A sigh escaped you lips. "_John, _that's highly unprofessional."

"So is secretly dating the president but, you're doing that aren't you?" he gave one of his dorky, buck-toothed smile. God, you loved that smile. "Besides, we're alone." He says walking up to you and tossing his hands around your shoulders.

"You are just about the most unromantic person ever, Egbert."

"There's the Dave I love." He said with a smile as he pressed your lips together, softly.

You press back with a bit more force and your hands snake around John's waist pulling him close. When was the last time you got to kiss him? It must've been weeks. You missed the sweet taste of his lips against yours. He obviously missed it too since he refused to push away even when you pulled.

Finally braking free, a bit reluctant yourself, you smile at his soft panting.

"Dave, when was the last time we did it?" he asked which caught you a bit off guard. You cough a bit and look at him behind the dark sunglasses you wear, which is perfect when you work as a body guard and don't have to take them off.

"I don't know." You reply. "The night before your campaign launched?" you respond and John nods.

"The night before my campaign launched. It's been four years (one year for the election, three for the presidency) since we made love, Dave." He said a pout forming on his lips.

"I'm sorry, John. We can't afford for the story to leak that we're a couple and-"

"Damnit Dave! Why? Why can't we? Because of the whole stupid Presidency, right? Fuck the presidency! I didn't want it! I never wanted it! All I ever wanted was you!" he said and you could just see the tears forming behind his, now somewhat dull, blue eyes. You wonder if they'll ever regain all of the shine you once admired to no extent.

You feel yourself knowing at your lip. You swiftly move to John and press him against the wall. "You think I don't want you? John, why do you think I took this god-awful job as your security guard? Fuck, John, I want you so badly. Every night when I stand outside your bedroom door, I just want to slip in there and make a mess of you like I used to! But this is your _dream_, John. I'm not going to let either of us ruin that." You growl and let go of him.

You quickly compose yourself once more as John's body guard and clear your throat. "Mr. President, you have another appointment in conference room B." you say and begin walking out.

"Dave…" you hear him say in an almost pained voice.

You turn on your heels to face him. "What?"

"I need you to fix my tie." He says and you sigh as you walk over and undo his loosened his tie. "John, you are 37 years old, you should really know how to tie a tie by now." You say tying it and sliding the knot up to his collar-coated neck.

"Alright, there. Let's go." You can hear John's footsteps behind you and it takes all of your will power to not turn back right at that very second and encase him in your arms.

-/-/-

Your name is John Egbert. You are the President of the United States of America and you're a complete idiot for thinking that you and Dave could have something while you hold such a high ranking power. You know it will never be the same until you leave this horrid job. You're a complete fool for thinking otherwise. _You're always so stupid._

-/-/-

Should I continue this or leave it at a Oneshot? Let me know! ^.^ 


End file.
